User talk:LyHungViet
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:LyHungViet page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Quick Question Hello - Hey, since you're so good at finding info on the Chinese characters, maybe you could help me out. I have a pic of the guy who's the dealer at the Blackjack table in the Blackwater Saloon (downstairs from the player's safehouse) and he's definitely Chinese, but other than that, I know nothing else about him. Well, except that he tries to entice me to play by calling me a "handsome Blackjack player" whenever I pass the table. But I have no idea what his name could be? Any chance you might know it? If not, no biggie, but you seem like the person to ask. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I put up the Blackjack dealer in place of Wong Bing on the Chinese Immigrants page. :Cheers! ::Well, I still haven't found his name, but I do have some quotes: ::"You look like a Black player, a handsome Blackjack player! Yes!" ::"These cards are ready for your hand! Yes!" ::He seems to say "Yes!" after almost everything... :D ::- JackFrost23 05:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I replaced the pic you posted of Sam Wah with one that's a bit bigger and has more light. You can now clearly see his facial features and hat he's wearing. Hope you like it. ;) -JackFrost23 20:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Single/Multiplayer gang confusion LyHungViet, {C}I noticed the issue this morning with the Treasure Hunter page where your edits were undone due to a distinction between the single player gang and multiplayer playable characters. When there's confusion like this over the intent of a page, I think it's good to add some clarifying text so that others don't waste effort doing the same thing in the future. I've made some text changes to a few pages to try to help clarify this distinction. If you have a chance, I'd appreciate your feedback on whether you think they are helpful. I wrote a section on Hobbes talk page detailing what I did. I'd like to do the same to other similar pages if it's helpful. 2ks4 22:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Andrea Muller Quote Mate, it's no problem. I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of all the quotes from Red Dead Redemption. I constantly find myself watching the cut-scenes on Youtube so I can make sure I'm right. It's no problem. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sam Wah Laundry No worries, man, I'm with you and Link, I think the pic should be on the page. I defended keeping a pic of Walpi, Arizona on the Torquemada page for the same reason: It's clearly an inspiration for the in-game version. Hopefully I can get Hobbes to see it as that and we can have the trivia bit AND the pic. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Black Elk Tribe I deleted the Black Elk Tribe page and blocked the user. Thank you for catching that this morning. 2ks4 15:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Lee Sin-Lung Hey, LyHungViet An anonymous user recently created an article for a character known as Lee Sin-Lung. I don't know if he exists, and, to be honest, I doubt he does as the article was created by a vengeful anonymous user (Former user who created an article, it got deleted but was eventually created again). Since you seem to be most knowledgeable when it comes to Asian characters in the game, I was hoping that you would know if this guy is real. And if he is, could you write the article? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for telling me that. I've just now deleted the article. By the way, it's good to have someone knowledgeable on this subject, so thanks a lot for the help. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Chan Chut Hello again, LyHungViet. Sorry for bothering you again, but while playing Free-Roam today I stumbled upon a new Chinese immigrant. His name is Chan Chut, and if you've seen him before or are able to get anymore information on him, that would be great. From what I remember of him, he looks quite similar to Thao Long. Thanks, and sorry for the bother. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :He killed me in Free-Roam. I did find him in West Elizabeth, specifically Blackwater. However, this was in Free-Roam so he may be located elsewhere during singleplayer. :Also, I may have found another Chinese immigrant. Tell me if he sounds familiar: He looks nearly identical to Lee Siu-Lung, but he doesn't wear a cap. All attempts to get him to kill me have failed, as he doesn't become hostile; he simply flees the area. This guy could just be Lee Siu-Lung without a hat, but I'm pretty sure he's a new guy. I'll try and get his name and I'll try to get a picture of Chan Chut. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, mate! Well, to be honest, I'm not actually from Ireland. I was born in Canada, but raised in a very British enviroment. My dad and his side of the family are all from Belfast, Northern Ireland and left during The Troubles. Sorry if I lead on that I was from there, but that's the way I talk/write. You can even ask Jack. I've played Xbox with him and he'll tell you that after getting owned a few times I'll yell out the occasional "Bollocks!" Which, honestly, doesn't sound as great with a Canadian accent... Either way, when I can scrounge up the money to move to the UK, I won't be moving to Dublin. I'll stick with Northern Ireland, even if it's filled with religious nutters that constantly fight... Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Marston A.K.A. Jack did respond, he just responded on his own talk page. I'll also remove the protection, as I don't agree with its placement. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New User Hey! I know you left the message on 2ks4's talk page, so I hope I'm not being as rude as I think I am, but when I edited your post, I just removed the link to the article you requested to be deleted. The whole of your post, regarding the new user and potential problems that may come from him, still stands. While I understand that he's probably trying to help, problems could come out of this. I believe I've seen his type before and after a contribution or two is removed, he'll become upset, vandalise, get banned, repeat, get permabanned. It's the cycle of life on a wiki. I guess I just wanted to tell you that I agree with your post and my deletion of that article doesn't make it invalid anymore. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so I hope it makes sense. Sorry :S Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I got my eyes peeled. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Enhancement You're going to town with my Image Enhancement category - nice job! I created that because I saw all the work Hobbes and Jack were doing with images and realized there was no good way to identify which pages needed help. I'm also planning to order an HDMI capture setup today so I can get some high quality captures myself. Thanks for the assist. 2ks4 16:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, ammo shows up in inventory like anything else so it should get the same treatment as the animal items, for example. For consistency, it should probably get an infobox like the animal items with picture on top, then fields for the weapons that use it and the price in stores. I just added a note to that effect in my "list of things work on." : 2ks4 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : For the bounty targets, I think the category should be added. I believe Jack mentioned he was planning to rework those pages to have an actual image on top, then the poster below. The Revolver bounties definitely need it since most of them default to the "Bad Bessie" poster. : 2ks4 21:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned him and another. Thanks for telling me. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) NAT3, Revolver, and "Boosting" Do you know why you have NAT3 (ISP, Router, etc.)? I've always had NAT2, but when I first started multiplayer I would have connection issues for a portion of the sessions I joined, sometimes ultimately ending up in a Free Roam by myself. My router was ancient, but since I could play just fine much of the time I didn't suspect it. Eventually I switched to a much newer router and the connection issues went away - only very rarely will I be bumped out of a session now. From some of your recent work here, it seems like you actually have Red Dead Revolver. If so, and if you're interested, I just wanted to note that a couple of users have commented recently on two types of Revolver pages that could use some work: the weapon pages could use a facelift to get the same infobox setup as for the Redemption weapons and several of the walkthrough pages have never been created. Regarding the latter, Hobbes had started a fresh set of pages under the Revolver Missions category, I believe with the intent of replacing the original walkthroughs. Hopefully this doesn't come across as "tasking" you - that's not the intent - you've just been so busy here recently that I'd hate for you to run out of things to do (and you did say you were bored). :-) And about that, regarding your comment on my talk page, don't worry - no one here would accuse you of boosting for achievements when everything you're doing is good. The only down side to racking up a lot of edits is that it fills up the recent history. If you were "A Wikia contributor" that would be a pain since we'd need to review all those, but when the edits are from a name that can be trusted it's easy to skip through them. 2ks4 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Missions Hey, LyHungViet! I really hope this doesn't sound as rude as I think it does, but if you're planning on writing articles for Revolver missions, could you stick to the way I started? The Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough article is a system I don't like and would much prefer if Revolver missions were written just like Redemption missions. So, just an article and then the "Revolver Missions" category. Again, I'm sorry if this comes across as rude. I started the articles like that but my PlayStation 2 stopped working and I was unable to continue. I also hope it doesn't sound selfish that I want you to do it my way, but I just think it conforms better with the other articles. Thanks, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing Hey, LyHungViet. It's no bother and that's perfectly fine. You followed my format (which I took from the Redemption mission pages) great. I'll try to get my old PlayStation working again and I'll be watching Youtube videos in order to help you get these Revolver articles up and running. You've been a colossal help! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Might I ask what system you play on? Thanks. --With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 00:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Congrats, mate! Also, just use the Redemption weapon template for now. We'll figure out if we need to make a new one soon. As for myself, in roughly 10 days I'll be landing in London, then heading to Belfast! I'm getting pretty excited now. I kind of get worried when I read stuff like this, however. I'll be gone 16 or so days, so I can only help you with this for a couple more days. But obviously Jack and 2ks4 will help. Thanks for telling me and again congrats! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Some things (weddings, for example) are important to focus on. Congratulations and I hope it goes smoothly. If RDR had existed when I got married I might have been tempted to just hold the ceremony virtually in a private Free Roam session to keep it simple (though I'm sure that wouldn't have gone over well with the in-laws). :-) : 2ks4 09:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hallo :) Thinking about Revolver while on your honeymoon? Get your priorities straight, man! :-) Regarding contact - if I remember, I'll send a message to your PSN account with contact info (or you can do the same). Just send me a reminder if I forget. 2ks4 (talk) 09:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Articles Well, to be honest, I haven't attempted to create a page in awhile so I haven't come across the problems you're having. For a while I was having a problem where the code for an added picture would appear at the bottom of the page code no matter where the cursor was placed on the page. That was annoying, but I didn't get a blank page... Perhaps these are byproducts of some new changes they've implemented - such as the new profile page, for instance... I'll keep an eye on it when I do create a page next... Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo rifle cheers for putting my bit about the 45-110 metallic into better words (Cjbeattie 20:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) The buffalo rifle is based on Quigely's rifle there for it will be chambed in his guns caliber which is 45-110 metallic :) (Cjbeattie 20:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) Yes,it has the same venier sight,the same global sight wich was rare,the same double set triggers wich was rare,the 34 inch barrel (standads had a 30 inch barrel),and the barrel shape is octagon in stead of circlular the only diffrences is a slight darker colour on the end of the butt and and a gold plate on the but that says MQ(matthew quigley)other wise it is exactly the same. (Cjbeattie 20:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) jack was'nt being serious:)thanks for not slating me (Cjbeattie 22:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC)) They said its is not based on Quigleys rifle because it does not have MQ on the side and in real life would not fire 45-110 mettalic (it fires 50-90 as its a Sharps 1874 long range and as its called the buffalo rifle it will fire a big bore bullet (50-90 sharps).but it is a moddeled replica of the gun with the copied mods. (Cjbeattie 19:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) Dead links I saw that you removed some "dead links" from the The Traitor page. I just wanted to let you know that in general red links are not a bad thing - they're used to identify new pages that people think need to be created. There's a report at specifically for the purpose of identifying such pages (the report has some issues, as you'll see, but I've been cleaning it up little by little so that it's original purpose can be better realized). This wiki is pretty mature, so we don't have many red links, but since the Revolver section is still underpopulated it's normal to have some there. One good example is Twin Rocks (Revolver) - I've changed existing links on Revolver pages that go to Twin Rocks, which is inappropriate, to Twin Rocks (Revolver) so that they'll be ready when that page is created. As you're creating new Revolver pages, it's a good idea to make such red links yourself to serve as a reminder of pages to create later - that way you don't have to go back and hunt down link opportunities when those pages are eventually created. 2ks4 (talk) 23:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I found her name Hung ly i found her name it's Madam Francis. -Dragonhunter 2336 .p.s both edits are mine, i forgot to sign in, again. Who knows I don't know, it is possible npcs call other npcs by there names, we probly never stayed around long enuff, but i stayed there for about five minutes when they said that. -Dragonhunter 2336 I can I can delete the slade page. Dragonhunter 2336 06:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok thats fine. Dragonhunter 2336 10:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Should we? Should we also delete the dead horse page, because peaple get the idea to mod, which would explain ALOT of modding, hacking and cheating. Dragonhunter 2336 11:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Horse name Um, what would be a good name for my war horse in your native langauge? Dragonhunter 2336 14:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just asking What would it say if i put rong after quan nhan? Dragonhunter 2336 14:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, how would it be said in your language though? Dragonhunter 2336 15:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That Will Do Yeah that will do, thanks! Dragonhunter 2336 15:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey lyhung remember me?anyway i see this guy at the saloon in blackwater at the blackjack table who looks like a chineese guy who his name i dont know but if you find it out please send it to me in a message. i am confused about something... i am confused about why i am not supposed to put the trivia on the page "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?". If not there, do I put it elsewhere, or not at all, what do I do? Because I am new to this wikia and I apoligise if I have done somthing i was not suppost to. Would it be okay to put the trivia on the Sawed-Off Shotgun page? Garrec3 18:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Garrec3 RE:Shotgun trivia Sorry :S Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) it uses 50-90 not 45-110 whitch is what quigly uses. confo from rockstar Re:Civil War What we've got here is failure to communicate. Some men you just can't reach... So, you get what we had here last week, Which is the way he wants it ! Well, he gets it ! N' I don't like it any more than you men. Look at your young men fighting Look at your women crying Look at your young men dying The way they've always done before Look at the hate we're breeding Look at the fear we're feeding Look at the lives we're leading The way we've always done before My hands are tied The billions shift from side to side And the wars go on with brainwashed pride For the love of God and our human rights And all these things are swept aside By bloody hands time can't deny And are washed away by your genocide And history hides the lies of our civil wars D'you wear a black armband When they shot the man Who said "Peace could last forever" And in my first memories They shot Kennedy I went numb when I learned to see So I never fell for Vietnam We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all That you can't trust freedom When it's not in your hands When everybody's fightin' For their promised land And I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war Look at the shoes you're filling Look at the blood we're spilling Look at the world we're killing The way we've always done before Look in the doubt we've wallowed Look at the leaders we've followed Look at the lies we've swallowed And I don't want to hear no more My hands are tied For all I've seen has changed my mind But still the wars go on as the years go by With no love of God or our human rights and all these dreams are swept aside By bloody hands of the hypnotized Who carry the cross of homicide And history bears the scars of our civil wars We practice selective annihilation Of mayors and government officials For example to create a vacuum Then we fill that vacuum As popular war advances Peace is closer I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh And I don't need your civil war I don't need your civil war I don't need your civil war You're power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war I don't need one more war I don't need one more war Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway? Hi LyHungViet, how can I delete all the comments an a blog post.